In general, an airbag, as a device that absorbs a physical impact generated when a vehicle collides by using elasticity of an air cushion to protect a passenger in the vehicle, is divided into a driver-seat airbag, a passenger-seat airbag, a side airbag, a curtain airbag, and the like.
However, since an expansion speed of the airbag cushion expanded by input of airbag gas when the vehicle collides is performed at a high speed for protecting the passenger, when the passenger is a child or a person having a small weight, the passenger may be rather injured due to an impact by the expansion of the air cushion.
In order to prevent the injury, a plurality of weight sensors that senses a weight of the passenger is disposed on a passenger seat, and whether the passenger is seat on the passenger seat is sensed and whether the seated passenger is a child, an adult having a small weight, such as a woman, or a general adult is distinguished by sensing the weight of the passenger through the plurality of weight sensors, and as a result, the expansion of the airbag and an expansion condition of the airbag are changed according to a condition of the passenger who seats on the passenger seat.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a structure of a weight sensor mounting unit of a weight-recognition type passenger identification device in the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a weight sensor mounting unit 1 of the weight recognition type passenger identification device in the related art has a structure in which a weight sensor 2 is fixed to a seat base bracket 3 and a load of a seat is transferred to the weight sensor 2 through a top bracket 4 of the passenger identification device, and an error moment of the sensor mounting unit is absorbed by using a single number of damper 5, and a single number of sleeve 6, and a forming shape 7 of the top bracket 4 on the bottom of the top bracket 4.
However, the error moment absorption structure of the existing weight sensor mounting unit has a problem in which manufacturing the shapes of the bracket and the damper is complicated because the forming structure of the top bracket and the damper positioned on the top of the weight sensor is required.
Further, since the error moment absorption structure is formed on the top of the weight sensor in a single damping structure, because a Z-direction moment needs to be accompanied in order to absorb an X or Y-directional error moment, an X or Y unidirectional and Z and X or Y-directional complex error moments cannot be effectively absorbed, and as a result, it is difficult to efficiently absorb the complex error moment which occurs in a level control unit at the time of controlling the level of the seat.